Rugrat's Theory
by hanika.starzone
Summary: Angelica knew they were there. They DID exist. Why wouldn't anyone believe her? Angelica's POV.


**Title: Rugrats Theory**

**Fic by: MOI! ^w^/**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rugrats, or come up with the theory. The song 'Rugrats Theory' is by hatsunemikuvocaloid2, check the song out, it's AWESOME.**

**OK, so the story is in Angelica's point of view. She's… uh… I'll say she just turned thirteen. Honestly, I don't think I've ever watched this show before. But I found Rugrat's Theory and found it quite interesting. The next day , my English teacher sold a few anthologies with stories/essays written by the students at my school. I read two interesting stories, A Murder Most Foul and The Violet Hour. They inspired me to write this, along with Rugrat's Theory, of course. Enjoy ^w^**

* * *

><p>"THEY'RE REAL! THEY'RE NOT MY IMAGINATION, THEY EXIST!" I had screamed, covering my ears.<p>

"Tommy, Chucky, Phil, Lil… THEY'RE REAL! THEY AREN'T MY IMAGINATION! AAAAAAH!"

Why wouldn't they believe me?

My friends, my true friends, the only friends I had in this world, the friends I had since I was three, why didn't anyone believe me when I said they were real?

Tommy patted my back. "We ARE real, Angelica, don't mind them…"

"Yes… yes, we're real. You're special, Angelica," Chucky told me.

"Yes, Angelica, you're PERFECT," Cynthia said.

The twins nodded in agreement.

Perfect.

Cynthia had called me perfect.

I was perfect…

I am perfect…

The doctor was about to put the tranquilizer in my arm, but Tommy flicked it away with his hand violently.

It missed the doctor by a hair.

The nurses holding me down looked surprised. The room was silent for a while.

"See, I'm not crazy!" I exclaimed. "They're real! Real, just like me! Just like you!"

"Now, Angelica…" Dr. Phil started as he knelt down to pick up the tranquilizer.

Dr. Phil. I didn't like him. Not a bit. He had the same name as Phil. But he was evil. He was an evil man.

"This won't hurt, Angelica… Not a bit…"

"NO!" I grabbed the tranquilizer from him and stabbed it into his heart. A rush of adrenaline. He had taken a few steps back before dropping to the floor, lifeless.

The nurses looked from him to me, even more shocked than just now.

"You like it, don't you?" Cynthia asked.

I nodded.

"Then do it again, dear," she ordered, as Chucky handed me a surgical knife.

I took it and killed them while they were staring at Dr. Phil.

I killed them. Killed them all.

It felt nice. Very nice.

Killing them, taking away their miserable lives.

"Let's go, Angelica," Lil tugged my hand. I happily hopped off the hospital bed, grabbed Cynthia and ran outside.

Freedom.

When was the last time I tasted it?

I was about to run down the emergency exit stairs when a hand pulled mine.

"Susie!" I exclaimed.

"Angelica?"

"Oh, Susie, the people here are horrible! They think that Phil, Lil, Tommy and Chucky aren't real! But they ARE real, aren't they, Susie?"

She hesitated for a while. "Y-Yes, they are… they're in your room, why don't we go there?"

She lied.

I hate liars.

She was with them.

But she was my friend. I didn't want to kill her.

I would give her a living hell instead.

I slapped, punched, kicked her. I beat her up till she was crying for mercy.

I was about to send another blow to her head when Chucky stopped me.

"Leave her there," he said.

So I just stomped on her legs so she couldn't walk.

Then Phil pulled me away. Instead of going down, we went a few floors higher.

He unlocked what looked like a heavily bolted door and I stepped inside.

"They're drugs, Angelica," Cynthia said. "Take them. As many as you can. If you want to keep us, take them. Then we leave,"

I did as I was told.

* * *

><p>So here I am now.<p>

A wanted serial killer, addicted to Narcotics, cocaine, heroine, drugs, hiding behind the school cafeteria. I don't know why people are so stupid. Has no one really thought of looking for me here?

Cynthia tells me my mom liked heroine.

I don't need to share my drugs, my friends have their own.

I feel like I'm dying, but I'm happy.

The last of my life is going… leaving my body…

I know! I'll sing a song!

I take out a recorder I stole and press the record button. I knew it would be useful!

"_The Earth is full of so many things, full of so many things,_

_And we only have one life to explore,_

_But why does everyone look so sad?_

_I guess I'll just go out with my friends, I'll go out with my friends,_

_They're special because they listen to me,_

_Everything's how it's supposed to be._

_Why is everybody crying? _

_Everybody's crying…_

_It's not like you lost something important, unless you're hiding something from me._

_I don't think you're lying to me. _

_You're not lying to me!_

_Cynthia told me that I am perfect._

_Mommy and Daddy have said that too!_

_Welcome to my perfect world, according to Angelica._

_I'm the star of the entire show, right next to Cynthia_

_With Tommy, Chucky, Phil and Lil, I'll never be alone_

_So we can play games all day long while the earth is spinning_

_Round and round and round and round and round and while the Earth is spinning_

_Round and round and round and round and round and while the Earth is spinning_

_Round and round and round and round and round and while the Earth is spinning,_"

* * *

><p>Three days later, the body of Angelica Pickles, her doll, Cynthia, a few drugs and the recording of her song was found by a few students who were on a dare.<p>

She died March 5th, 1994, due to drug overdose.

But her soul lives on, playing games with the friends she always thought – no, knew – were there with her through her whole life.

Till today, she haunts Susie Carmichael and the back of the school cafeteria.

And she does it happily.

She is happy.

So… Happy.

* * *

><p><strong>*deep breath*<strong>

**YAY!**

**So after a long time, I finally wrote a fic. Hoorah :D**

**Don't take drugs, kay? They KILL.**


End file.
